


[reylo]陨星之途

by Mintycut



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintycut/pseuds/Mintycut
Summary: TROS后续 原作向
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 26





	[reylo]陨星之途

Rey擦了擦护目镜的砂，半跪下来，抓住被狂风吹得打转的BB-8。塔图因的天气依旧这么难以捉摸，前一刻还烈日当空，眼下遮云蔽日的沙暴就来了。BB-8发出几声颤抖的“哔啵”，紧紧蜷靠在Rey的小腿旁。  
“放心，不会让你被刮走的。”  
狂风卷裹着石英和长石碎片扑向Rey，却被一层淡蓝色的光弹开，形成一个小小的壳状空间，刚好把这一人一机包住，在嘶吼的沙暴中辟出一片奇妙的平静。  
Rey拍掉藏在长袍褶皱中的沙子，顺便也把BB-8卡住的机械臂弹出口清理了下。整理完狼狈的一人一机，Rey扶正BB-8被沙石打歪的天线，摸着弧形的机顶，想要安慰谁似的笑了。

狂啸的风和沙石隔绝了Rey的视野，Rey却像这个原力保护罩内的空气一样冷静，反正也不急着去哪里，她打算干脆在这休息，等风暴过去再做打算。  
从Luke·Skywalker的旧居出来，Rey就一直漫无目的地在沙漠上游荡，她知道自己还有许多事要做、还有Leia的遗志要去完成。但她无法开始——也不愿开始:在之前的想象中，做这些事的时候，还有另一个人在她身边。  
“Ben……”  
Rey发出一声细不可闻的呢喃，搂着BB-8的手将它当作谁的替代品般，用力紧了紧。  
Ben的消失令Rey意外。  
比起为救自己耗尽原力而死这件事，更令rey意外的是：  
她从没觉得Ben不在了。

  
她仍然能感应到Ben，在宇宙的某处。

也许是Ben救活自己的原力令她产生了错觉？  
Rey这样怀疑过，也一分一毫地在自己的原力中搜寻，但那感应像风中隐约的花香，让人无法忽略它的存在，可一旦集中精神去寻找源头便消失无踪。  
她也曾试着无视它，但Ben的原力对她而言，就像自己的另一个心脏，她又怎么能令它停止跳动？

而最让Rey无法忍耐的是，那个吻。

那个Rey主动拥上去的吻，哪怕在Ben消失之后，也没有停止过。

每当Rey闭上眼睛，Ben的鼻息就那么炽热地扑在她脸颊上，冰冷的双唇随着贴合的力度逐渐升温，舔吮的舌头渐渐撬开她的牙齿，像要接近她灵魂般深入——这一切真实的触感，在rey猛然睁开眼时，又化为风中的花香，四散而去。

不想办法解决这种幻觉，恐怕这辈子没法好好睡觉了。Rey咬牙切齿地想。

沙暴似乎要持续到宇宙的终结一般，丝毫没有减弱的意思，哪怕是原力充沛如Rey也开始感觉疲倦。她有些后悔没有在最初就寻找藏身处，现在就算避难所就在附近，怕是也埋在不知道多厚的沙子下，无迹可循了。  
被原力阻隔的沙子开始窸窣地滑落，逐渐淹没rey的鞋尖，衰弱的原力在绝对强大的自然之力面前显然不值一提。Rey紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，不想让自己的片刻失神导致被沙暴活埋——那将是绝地有史以来最蠢的死法。  
“撑住、再撑一下……Rey。”努力将额头从膝盖上抬起来，她心中默念，“帮帮我，Ben……”  
保护罩上方已然堆积出一人多高的沙丘，急切地想要与Rey身下的沙漠融为一体，Rey能维持的空间也越来越小。Rey匍跪在沙地中，顶在地面的手肘已无法伸直。即使凭借毅力苦苦支撑，Rey知道极限的时刻也已来临，她闭上眼睛，绝望地等待着头顶的噩梦坠下。

背突然被厚重的物体覆住，不是冰冷尖锐的沙子，而是一个有着人类温度的胸膛。这个胸膛Rey仅用眼睛打量过，她熟悉它的形状，却从未感受过它的分量，即使是轻轻地贴上来也让Rey的全身止不住地颤抖。胸膛起伏中卷出的热浪夹着Rey无法忘记的低沉声音：  
“不要恐惧，恐惧会把你推向黑暗。”

“我没有恐惧。我只是……”  
不敢睁开眼睛，怕这个幻觉会像每次出现那样消失。  
“我只是再也没看到过自己的未来。”  
绝地、西斯，什么都没有。  
“我能看到，战争阴云远去、原力归于平衡，死寂的星球万物复苏，破落的城市重归繁荣……”  
无论哪里，都没有Ben。  
“但，无论哪里，都没有我。”

一只胳膊绕到Rey胸前，手指像吸食露水的蝴蝶一样抚摸她湿润的睫毛。拭去她眼泪的拇指的内侧有硬硬的茧子，那是被剑柄多年打磨的痕迹。另一只胳膊帮Rey撑起她的身体，让她以一个较为舒适的姿势倚靠在那个胸膛上。沙壁间的缝隙似乎大了些，Rey的双腿也得以伸展。两人与沙壁之间充满了Ben原力的气息，陌生又熟悉，让Rey想起跟Kylo连接的时候，她安心平静，又跃跃欲试。为Rey擦完眼泪的手并没有离开，依然恋恋不舍地摩挲着她的鬓角和颌颊，Rey抓住那只手，深嗅了一下，触到唇上，是凯伯水晶的冷涩与合金的苦味。

与之前千万次想象的一样。

即使她闭着眼睛，也能知道背后那人细微的表情变化。  
幻象、幽灵，Rey见得多了。  
它们在Rey的脑子里来来往往，用她的记忆做饵，想要干扰她对真实的认知。  
但这次，她不想放过如此真实的假象。

她从来就不会处理离别。

沙暴隔着一层薄薄的原力，不停地从她脸上拂过，Rey的呼吸逐渐变得窘迫。  
也许令她感到呼吸困难的原因不在面前，而在身后。  
胸膛的起伏因Rey把身体重量完全倚靠上去而加剧，几乎与其重叠的Rey的身体也随之起落，厮磨之间手有些慌张地扶住Rey，却又因Rey坚定的依偎而放弃般地改握住她的腰。  
不主动的手并没有让Rey失望，Rey知道他的期待，如同他了然自己的渴求一样。

任何试图隐藏的想法都是徒劳，她会给他所需要的一切引导。  
Rey偏过头，用鼻尖缓缓地蹭着他的下颌——她的确知道哪里是他的敏感带。手的主人也渐渐开始回应，在她耳边呼出一簇簇绒羽般的喘息，长满细茧的手指微并，拨开她被腰带束住的裙裾，犹如舰群般在衣摆与腿弯间逡巡，激出片片战栗的航迹。  
触觉在看不见的时候被无限放大，即使隔着衣服，两人的皮肤也灼热得仿佛要熔化在一起。这种距离能让任何人失去思考能力，亢奋的神经在Rey脑中尖叫着想要宣泄出来，但因无路可去而转化成疼痛，汗涔涔地沾湿了额头的碎发。

Rey腰部紧绷，与其说是扭动，更像不耐的撞击，用身体持续地挑衅催促着对手变得粗暴。可即便如此，手的动作依然克制又犹豫，似乎要这样把rey仔仔细细地抚摸，直到银河系毁灭。  
Rey如同被求生本能驱使的野兽一般，想要撕开困住自己欲望的温柔，她将手指插入两人间几乎不存在的缝隙中，反手握住一直抵着她的硬柄，隔着长裤摩挲它的形状。

这招立刻起了效果，Rey身上的手突然像变了个人，粗长的手指猛地抓住Rey的肩膀，翻身一压，两人位置瞬间互换，Rey像跌落窝巢的雏鸟一样，承受着不计后果的冲动带来的一切不安与慌乱，心脏泵击的力度几乎要将她的肋骨冲断，她不得不拼命大口吸气，才勉强让心跳从爆炸的边缘恢复。  
身后的人也并不比Rey轻松多少，天知道他怎么能按捺住自己凶猛的动作，还有余力展开原力的触角，轻柔地伸入Rey的神经内温和地安抚着，想使她放松下来。  
Rey身体的任何一处麻痒难耐，都无比清晰地袒露在他的原力中，恰到好处的吻带出的电流般的感觉，立刻缓解了四处逃窜的疼痛。Rey所有的拘谨与僵硬，都融化成盈盈水雾从衣服的纤维中渗出，所有急切、痛苦和欢愉的核心被粗糙的手指捏住，反复、缓慢地揉搓，像一个漫长又甜美的刑罚，直到Rey用力昂起头，像溺水者最后的挣扎一样，把脖颈靠在那人舰桥般宽厚的肩膀上，终于由他结束了Rey所开始的一切。


End file.
